One direction story set in Australia
by Charlotteeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: It was a beautiful night when one direction was in Australia. I like cats. xoxo


Chapter 1 and 2 c

The week of my life.

I always hated one direction, and got really annoyed when people would always talk about them. Maybe because my sister was

obsessed, i mean obsessed! She renamed our cat Niall and our dog Zayn. It was so annoying , I'd sworn I hated those stupid

Boys. If I heard wmyb one more time I would scream! I thought thy were pretentious assholes who just wanted fame!

Then one day I was going into the city to see a movie with my friend Ally. We were walking through the middle of the city when a group of boys ran into us. "sorry ladies" I heard in a deep English accent. The boys ran past into a hotel. One of them fell and dropped his backpack. "shit!" I said as I picked it up. Suddenly a mob of teen girls followed. Quickly ally and I ran into the hotel behind them to avoid being squashed by the mob. As the boys disappeared ally and I sat in the lobby to catch our breath. Ally started to look in the bag "oh my bloody god" she exclaimed ."what" I said. She showed me the name tag on the bag "Louis Tomlinson"

"that's -"

"yeah"

"oh my -"

"god!"

The bag had all the information about their Australian tour. Suddenly I saw a familiar glint.

It was an iPhone. I grabbed it - omg it had all the numbers of all the boys, all the unreleased songs, their itinerary - EVERYTHING. I wasn't even a fan and I couldn't even breathe!

'we have to find them and return this'

'yeah, well maybe we can get a picture or something!'

Suddenly I hear that familiar English accents 'hey girls'

I turned around, it was one direction.

"oh my gosh" ally was breatheless

' I I I I have your bag" I said to Louis, who was gorgeous in real life. I handed it to him as he smiled and thanked me. "can I take a photo?" I asked quickly, and handed him my iPhone so he could take a selfy of us.

"hurry up Louis! We have to go mate" zayn yells and pulls Liam away from us.

"omg we just met one direction" ally says excitedly. I smiled, I might just be becoming a fan! They were so gorgeous and nice, in fact I wouldn't mind dating one of them. As I start to fantasize about life as a one direction girlfriend my phone buzzes in my pocket.

Wait a second, that isn't my ringtone. I check the screen, shit, I have Louis phone! That means he has mine - and is calling me.

"hello, -"

"relax" Harry laughs "silly Louis got your phones mixed up, but we think the pink cover really suits him, but we need to get his phone back. Were on the plane to Hawaii. Would you mind if we arrange to have you flown out to meet us, we can't trust the post with the phone it had really important documents on it like new songs and our tour details."

"wait, you mean fly out to Hawaii to meet you just for the phone"

"well if you don't want-"

"NO I really do!"

"great, stay at the hotel our car will come pick you up."

A huge stretch hummer came to pick us up. The inside was all leather and gold, so fancy. There was a huge TV and 1D stuff everywhere. The best part was the huge hot tub at the back of the hummer, it was so cool.

When we got to the airport I was still in shock. "so are we flying qantas or…" "qantas?" the driver laughed "you guys are flying PRIVATE JET" he took us out to the fanciest jet, which has massive lounge size chairs and twinkly lights. Taking a seat I was given a huge cocktail and a flight attendant came out to greet us

"would you like to go shopping"

"what?"

Before I could blink she pressed a button and a huge cupboard opened, full of the coolest clothes and bikinis.

"wait, its so nice, but I have no money I can't afford it."

"don't worry girls, the 1D boys have said it's on the house"

I filled two whole suitcases with the nicest dresses and bikinis from tigerlily, seafolly, country road, asos. It was amazing.

"is this actually happening" ally asked

"I must be dreaming" I say.

Suddenly we arrived in a tropical paradise, the beach was white and sandy, the water was crystal clear. The sun was setting. It was amazing.

"oh my god" I realize, I haven't told ellie I won't be home. Ellie is my older sister, she's 19 and absolutely loves one direction. She's looking after me while my parents are studying pyramids in Egypt. She will either be happy for me

Or kill me.

(ring ring)

Ellie: hello

Me: hey it's me, Fiona

Ellie: fi, this is a weird number his phone is it?

Me: yeah uh funny story, it's Louis tomlinsons

Ellie: ha funny seriously where are you?

Me: um Hawaii

Ellie: seriously quit messing around where are you

Me: we have to give Louis phone back to him in Hawaii.

Ellie: WHAT OMG BITCH YOU DONT EVEN LIKE THEM OMG GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH GIVE LOUIS MY NUMBER HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN -"

me- "just, just let me explain!"

Ellie: I can't believe this, are you kidding me

Me: no really I'm not I don't know how it happened it was so fast

Suddenly ally interrupted - "Fiona there's a car here for us lets go"

"ell I'm sorry i really have to go I'll call you later" I hang up the phone. We quickly get in the limo with our suitcases. "where are we going" ally asks. "the boys have a video shoot today for their new song, we have to meet them there."

Soon we pulled up at this amazing beach and there they were. They were so perfect. Louis flipped his hair and smiled as he walked up to us. "you girls look nice, I'm glad they treated you so well, sorry for making you fly all the way out here, but we really needed that phone, and it doesn't hurt to have two beautiful girls on our video shoot now does it?"

"aw um thanks um it's our pleasure um you are so um kind of you um yeah" I reply tongue-tied. Louis smiles and gives me back my phone.

"thanks for all this. Should we be going now?" I stammer.

"go, no way, I want to keep the girls here!" Harry yelled out, as he gave me a cheeky grin. Harry was seriously hot in real life. His smile, his hair, those ABS oh my god he was perfect. I turn to ally, wait, where was she?

Suddenly I hear her laugh, she's already in the water playing around with zayn.

"I never got to know your name." liam asks, smiling. "oh, I'm Fiona" I giggle. " come for a swim with us Fiona.! when the sun is setting we have to finish shooting our video." he pulls me close and whispers in my ear "I get to sing to a pretty girl" wait a second, was Liam hitting on me? All of a sudden Louis grabbed me, "I'll take her for a swim, cheers mate."

Louis and i ran into the crystal water "ooh it's cold" I squeal and jump into Louis arms. He laughs as I notice how strong his biceps are. "I'm pushing you in!" he flashes me a cheeky smile. "In your dreams!" I cry as I run away from him through the shoreline. He rips his shirt off and dives in. I notice how good his body is as the shimmering water glides over him. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me in. "oh you suck!" I exclaim. We walk in from the water and sit facing the beautiful ocean.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me." i say out of breath.

"yeah, it must have been crazy for you, just suddenly coming out here." Louis smiles. Somehow his hair had managed to dry in the perfect position, as though he had styled it for ages.

"well im not complaining, it's pretty good."

"ha yeah I bet." god, his accent is so sexy.

"can I ask you something." he says, putting his arm behind my back, "are you a fan, honestly"

"um, to be perfectly honest I wasn't that big a fan before I met you guys. I'm so sorry."

Louis smiled, "I've never met a girl who isn't a fan. It's cool, sometimes I wish a girl would get to know me for me not my fame."

He moved closer to me

" and a girl who I think I might be really into who I can get to know….better." he stopped and looked into my eyes. His face moved closer to mine. Was Louis about to kiss me? I felt his warm breath on my face - "LOUIS QUICK WE HAVE TO START FILMING." Liam yells

"sorry" he whispers, "bloody cockblocker" he laughs "come on."

"bye guys" I yell. "wait, where

are you going? We talked to the producer, were having you in the video, that cool?"

"uh yeah, I guess"

Ally and I are whisked into hair and makeup. Suddenly we were made up, just like the girls in the what makes you beautiful music video.

"quick we need felicia!" the director yells

"my names Fiona"

"yeah yeah quick we need the solo scene now!"

I'm shoved onto a white balcony overlooking the beach, there's Liam in a white shirt and shorts. Bloody hell he looked hot.

"you're all I want.

You're all I need.

Only you girl. Oh only you."

He sang, holding me close. Was this actually happening? The music track finished and suddenly he kissed me. My head was on fire with thoughts, i could not actually believe this was happening. After what felt like hours he pulled away and hugged me. Oh, I guess it's just what they needed for the video i mean as if any one direction would be interested in me? Right.?

"what was that liam, that was not in the script." the director yelled

" I couldn't help myself" he giggled

I didnt know how to respond, and I didn't need to because Louis stormed on to the set, "you total ass, you knew I liked her and you just crossed the bloody line."

Everyone was dead silent. What the hell just happened? Everybody was staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just ran down the beach as fast as I could. I finally stopped and sat down and just burst out crying.

I had no idea what was happening. It was so overwhelming, I didn't deserve any of this. And Liam just kissed me. How the heck did this happen?

"are you alright" I hear a voice behind me. Niall comes up and sits next to me."I guess, not really, I don't know, i'm just so confused."

He looks down and then back at me, "I don't know if i should tell you this, but Louis really likes you. Ever since he accidentally switched phones with you he's been going on about how pretty and funny and nice you are."

"but we hadn't even talked then how did he know that."

"he kind of had a look through your phone."

"oh.."

"no! Dont be mad, he didn't read your messages or anything, even though he seems all confident he's actually pretty shy and awkward with girls, especially those he really likes. He just wanted you to like him."

"oh that is so sweet. But what was that with liam?"

"I dont know how to explain that really. They used to be great mates but now they're getting so competitive, always arguing over

who gets the solo or the interview or the girl. Liam heard Louis talking about you and must have wanted you for himself."

"oh" so does he like me or is he just trying to beat Louis?"

"look I don't know, he's never been like that before and Louis seems really nervous about it. I think he might actually like you."

"oh god"

"it's a bit of a tricky position but it's only the first night, and the producers want you two here for the whole week of the video shoot."

"yeah I see. Thanks Niall, you've really helped me."

"no problem, anytime. Come on, let me walk you back to the hotel."

"I feel like I haven't really gotten to know you yet." Niall laughs

" well my name is Fiona, I'm 17, I live in sydney with my sister for the time being."

"oh that's cool, you into anything music, sports you know?"

"um yeah I sing a little"

"really! Me too!" he yells

"haha no way" i act surprised

He laughs, a really cute sweet laugh.

"thanks for being so nice to me Niall. It's a bit of a shock just coming here. I mean it's amazing but overwhelming."

"well don't worry you will fit in fine. And don't worry about Louis and Liam. They'll work it out."

We get back to the hotel and I find ally. "where were you?" she grabs me. "you'll never believe what happened."

Compared to what i've been through it probably won't shock me. "what?" I ask

"Zayn and me we -"

"you what"

"well we"

"oh my god you didn't?"

"yup."

"um. Ew? I don't know how to respond to that!"

"are you kidding! It's so good, he asked me out again, he wants me to stay on tour with him."

"well congrats."

"hey hey I heard about you and Liam."

"ah I don't want to talk about it, it's complicated."

I got into bed. Its weird to think that this morning I woke up in my own small little room, and now I'm in a huge hawaiian resort and Louis and liam are fighting over me. I bet this is a dream and tomorrow I will wake up and it will have never happened. Suddenly my phone buzzes.

Meet me on the beach at 11. So i can see what makes you beautiful. Love Louis.

I get dressed quietly so that I dont wake up Ally. The air was crisp outside. I wait on the beach. It's 11.15, I couldn't believe it, had he set me up? That ass.

"Fiona" I hear his voice

I turn around, he grabs me and kisses me for ages. Longer than Liam. It is the most amazing kiss of my life. He keeps kissing me, running his hands through my hair.

"wow." I sigh. We flop down on the sand. "I brought us a picnic" he says, in a deep sexy voice.

"that looks amazing, but we need to talk."

"oh ok"

"why do you like me, i barely know you?"

"why do I like you? Because you didn't run screaming at us like a crazy fan, because you didn't keep my backpack for yourself, you know you could have made lots of money and caused lot of controversy with what was in there but you didn't. Your sweet and funny and beautiful. I just want you to like me. I feel like knowing you is the best part of my life.

We stayed out all night. Went swimming and saw the dolphins. At 3 am we sat on the beach with a bonfire, eating mango. He offered me his jacket. At 4 am we were almost asleep, "I think" he whispered, playing with my hair, "yeah" I smiled. This was perfect. I closed my eyes, smelt the sea breeze and exhaled. This couldn't be more perfect. "I love you."

I don't reply. "oh you're asleep. I'm such an idiot, like any one would like me for me? All they like is one direction, I would be noone without the band, as if a non fan could ever love me.

I turn around,"shut up and kiss me. Of course I do."

And that's just what he did.

Oh my god it's 6. We have to get back. we walked into the hotel lobby, our hair salty and sandy, clothes all messed up. Louis hugged me and kissed me.

"what the.."

Liam stood in the doorway to the lobby.

"uh, Liam um well …"

"just forget it fiona, I mean what I say, and you've just really hurt me."

"liam you don't always have to fucking win, give me a chance for once in my life."

"everything i do you think is a joke Louis, I have feelings."

"yeah sure, how come it has to always be crushing my feelings."

"screw you this band is useless."

"then why don't you quit you total knob."

"why don't you."

"fine. I will."

"no no no don't" i yell.

"what? You can't fix this" Liam snaps, "yeah, you can't honestly like him?" Louis yells.

"I can't do this! I just can't choose ok why is it my decision?"

I run to my room.

I'm

Never

Leaving

This

Bed.

God, i have no idea what I'm doing. I love Louis, but have I given Liam a shot?

Chapter 2.

Oh my gosh it wasn't a dream. I wake up to a tropical paradise. Except then all of last nights drama comes flooding back to me. I kissed Louis and Liam. Great what the hell am I supposed to do now.

Meanwhile the boys were in a meeting mode.

"Right, we need to work out what the fuck is going on here" yelled Harry. "I mean all this fighting over a girl, she must be blind if she cant see that I'm the hot one."

"ha very funny" zayn quipped "but seriously what are we doing? Louis and Liam look like they're ready to kill each other."

"he stole my girl" Liam yells, "your girl? Dream on buddy" Louis yells back angrily. "settle fellas" Niall says calmly. "I think I know how to settle this." he smiles cheekily

"you each can try to win over fionas heart. No lying, no sneaky tricks. Whoever she chooses at the end of the week gets her, and the other person will accept it, ok"

"but I don't -"

"shut the fuck up Liam, this is fair ok" Louis answers.

"fine I was just going to say I don't think it's fair to you as i clearly will win."

Game on.

I walked down to breakfast. God I feel to sick to eat. Just as I was about to make my way up to my room I see Liam in the hall.

"hey" he smiles

"uh hey, about last night, listen."

"oh don't worry, quick we have to go now if we want to make it."

Before I can ask where he takes me by the hand into a white convertible. And we drive off into the streets of Hawaii.

"may i ask where we are going? Or are you just going to kidnap me." i laugh

"kidnap of course." Liam jokes. I pretend to laugh, even though he's not that funny.

"seriously though"

"you'll see. Anyway let's listen to the radio."

I turned it on to some random station. What makes you beautiful was playing. "god it's weird listening to that."

"I like it, it has grown on me I must admit."

When the song finished the presenters started talking

"and that is a hit by the gorgeous one direction. There's a bit of goss about these boys, apparently they arent as perfect as we thought they are."

"what the fuck" exclaimed Liam.

"apparently Liam was caught speeding at 2am down a London street last month, god knows what trouble he was up to."

Liam hits the radio of and gets a really angry look.

"don't they even realize that we are actual people, who the hell are they to just make shit up about us. I wasn't up to mischief. My little sister had just started

To wake up after her operation and I wanted to be there for her when she woke up."

That is the sweetest thing ever. "what was her operation."

" she was born almost deaf, she had to have a cochlear implant so she could hear. I wanted her to hear my voice, I wanted to see her reaction. So I got there as fast as I could."

"you are the sweetest big brother ever!"

"thanks Fiona, hey were here."

We pull up at a beach. A woman in a wetsuit greets us.

"are you guys ready to go?"

Liam looks at me and smiles "i always heard aussie girls were

Good surfers. So let's see what you've got! Teach me!"

"are you serious? I'm not even a surfer. This will be embarrassing!" I exclaim.

"good!" he laughs.

The woman hands us each a board. And I try to squeeze into one of the wetsuits. Oh god it's so tight "um can I please have a bigger size" I ask the woman.

The woman gives me a judging look "sure, if you need it.."

"thanks."

She comes back, with the ugliest old worn wetsuit ever, "here, I found a large" she says rudely, emphasizing the 'large.'

I'm speechless, this was so embarrassing, and in front of Liam as well.

"what are you doing?" Liam asks the woman, "why are you being so rude? Are you jealous? Is that what it is?"

The woman didn't say anything, her cheeks went bright red. "sorry, I'll uh find a, uh better one."

"cheers" liam smiled. He whispered to me "she's so jealous of you."

Considering it a lot of people would be jealous of me right now. Why wasn't I just enjoying all this? I mean I was surfing with Liam from one direction! Wait, is this a date? Oh god. This is so unfair to louis. I try to relax, it probably isn't even a date. We're just hanging out right?

We paddle out into the water, it's warm and I can feel the sun soak into my skin. I just want to lie out here on the serene ocean forever

"hey look a wave I'll set it up for you!"

Before I can say anything Liam sends me and my board rocketing down a huge wave for a few seconds I glide then suddenly I freak out, i lose control of the board and get thrashed up and down in the wave. The sand has scraped my legs and I think I might have sprained something.

As i hobble on to the shore Liam rides a wave in. "Oh my God are you okay?"

"uh yeah I think. Except I hurt my ankle, it really hurts to stand on it."

Liam picks me up and carries me to the car. This is so amazing. I am being carried by the gorgeous Liam from one direction.

"so…" he says, as we climb back in the car, "not the dream ending to a date."

"date?" I ask, is this a date? Oh my god, this just got so awkward.

"oh, yeah I just thought, you know I mean, why wouldn't you want to go out with me? Im obviously better than Louis."

I cant believe what I'm hearing, "Liam you can't just assume I'll like you."

"uh, yeah I can, im Liam fricken Payne."

"so? You think I'll like you just because you're in a band."

"ha, I'm not just in a band, I'm in one direction!"

"you are being so arrogant."

Liam looked hurt. He was so used to everyone loving him. Was he becoming addicted to fame? The unfamiliar sting of rejection stung him, this was a foreign experience to the gorgeous singer.

" Liam I just mean that you can't assume I'll like you, just because you're in one direction."

"so you don't like me?"

"no, I do. I mean, I think I do. I feel like I do but I can't figure out if it's real or I'm just being starstruck."

"oh. Well I really do like you"

We got back to the hotel. He helps me out of the car. He leans in to kiss me as I lift one leg off the ground

"crap!" suddenly I feel my ankle buckle below me and I fall on top of Liam.

"I'm so sorry!"

"that's…..fine…uh"

"whats wrong?"

"you're nose is bleeding."

"ah crap! I'm sorry I have to get back to my room."

I quickly hobble away clutching my nose.


End file.
